


Marked

by wingedcatninja



Series: Whumptober 2020 [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Branding, F/M, Immobility, Mentions of Blood, Pain, Restraints, Whump, drugged, waking up in pain, whumptober2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27026752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedcatninja/pseuds/wingedcatninja
Summary: Still separated, they each wake up to excruciating pain and the smell of burning flesh.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Whumptober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947799
Kudos: 3
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Marked

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober 14th. Alternating POV. I apologize for nothing.

The darkness of unconsciousness was replaced with the blinding white of excruciating pain. In the disorienting first few moments of consciousness, Dean was unable to determine just where the pain was coming from. All his mind registered was hurt, pain, injury, pain. Also, a gagging odor of burning flesh and hair. 

Gradually, the pain shrank down to a single point of focus, on the outside of his upper left thigh. Every other injury he had sustained in the past few days melted away to nothing in comparison with the intense pain he was feeling now. Dean’s mind scrambled to string thoughts together in a coherent fashion, trying to make sense of what was happening to him. His throat hurt and he realized he had been screaming.

The pressure let up on the point of pain, and he blinked rapidly, trying to clear the tears that blurred his vision. He caught a glimpse of the boss demon, a long iron in his hand, the tip glowing a dark red. The demon turned back toward Dean, leaning over him and leering. 

“Oh good, you’re awake. Two birds with one stone, as you humans like to say. A little something to remember me by.”

Dean frowned, confused as to what the demon was talking about. Distantly, he heard Kat scream, the sound muffled by the intervening walls and doors.

* * *

Kat woke up screaming in agony. The new pain eclipsed her previous injuries; it was all she could focus on. Incongruously, the room smelled of cooking meat, but with as much pain as she was in, the smell made her gag. Blinking tears out of her eyes, she clenched her teeth together, choking the scream off. One of the stunt demons set an iron, the tip still glowing a dark red, in a rack by the door, then stood back in a waiting stance.

Kat breathed hard, trying her best to control the pain. It took her brain a moment to connect the dots and by then the boss demon was leaning over her, his black eyes filling her vision.

“Good morning, Kitty Kat. You’ll be happy to hear my friend here did an adequate job with the iron. The brand will be nice and clear once it heals.”

The demon’s voice felt like it slithered into her mind, like a maggot into a corpse. Kat suppressed the urge to gag again. The demon’s black eyes disappeared from her field of vision just when she heard a hoarse scream that sounded like Sam.

* * *

Behind his closed eyes, Sam could see Hell. Dark, red, and dripping with blood. He heard himself scream, and smelled the stench of burning flesh. His eyes shot open, and he clamped his mouth shut on the scream, letting it die in his throat. 

A single point of pain overshadowed all of his other injuries by a wide margin. Through tears, he saw the boss demon lean over him, that same unpleasant smile on his thin lips. 

“Now that you’re all awake, we can finally continue. What do you say, Sammy? Are you ready to confess yet?”


End file.
